


Moonlight

by celeztialist



Category: Star Wars: Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Not really graphic but there's injury so?, Not sure why this is chaptered either it just adds the ~suspense~, idk - Freeform, theyre so gay can you believe it??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeztialist/pseuds/celeztialist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""We'll be fine", you told me!" Han growls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. pt 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first skysolo work- god knows why, i've shipped it for a good few months now. This is a 2 part fic, the next part will be up either a bit later or tomorrow! 
> 
> This fic was me challenging myself- i wanted to write a 1k fic, using a single word as my prompt. Although it's not clear for now why the word links with the fic, the word i'm using is "moonlight"!  
> Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is the first part of a two part fic i'm doing for a writing challenge! I was using a single word writing prompt- the word was "moonlight". Completely unedited, so let's hope there are no mistakes!  
> This fic is also a gift to my friend fiona, who doesn't have an ao3 account as far as i know.  
> Hope you all enjoy!

****"Luke, I fucking told you this would be a bad idea- "we'll be fine", you told me!" Han growls, clutching at his right shoulder in pain. For some reason, Han had trusted Luke's instincts, even though he could apparently sense a strong Empire-sympathetic presence on the planet of Dantooine.

"We would've been fine if you hadn't have run into a street gang of the Empire's cronies!" Luke exclaims in reply. "Look, just get on the ship, we'll get Chewie to pilot and I'll take his place, alright?"

A groan of pain. "Fine," Han sighs, before stumbling into his room and jamming his hand on the button, the compartment smoothly sliding shut. Luke just rolls his eyes at Han's anger before sprinting to the front of the Falcon.

Chewie has already taken Han's place; the start up sequence has begun, and Luke hangs back and watches for a few seconds before walking over to sit in the co-pilot's seat. Once they're flying, Chewie gets up and growls at Luke, who just stares back in confusion- he has no idea what the Wookiee is even saying. Chewie just walks away, presumably to Han's room. And not five minutes later, Han is sauntering into the cockpit of the Falcon, looking almost sheepish and with an oil-covered rag over his blaster wound. "What do you want, Han?" Luke asks wearily. By now, he's become used to the routine of small arguments becoming overblown fights that can last hours or even days. He expects Han to only be here to continue the fight or to even just pilot in deafening silence.

Instead, Han throws his hands in the air in a surrendering gesture. "Nothing. I just- I came to apologise. I didn't mean to snap at you, alright?" Even though he'd obviously been forced to by Chewie, the apology did, to Luke at least, seem genuine. Which was a start, he supposed.

"Thanks. Don't worry about it, though," Luke replies, gesturing at the pilot's seat and watching as Han walks over to sit down. "How's the wound?"

"Eh, I've had worse. Still pretty painful, though." Han carefully pulls back the rag covering the blaster wound, jaw set to stop him from crying out in pain. Luke hisses as the wound is uncovered- it's purpled, and it smells absolutely vile. It looks infected, and he tells that much to Han, who sighs.

"Yeah, it's definitely got some kind of infection. Think it was the dirt from when I fell over trying to get away."

"Have you cleaned it out?" Luke asks, distracted. He gets up quickly as Han shakes his head in a non committal gesture. "Not properly," he replies. Luke nods before running to his room and returning with a box.

"Is this that kriffing first aid box you carry around everywhere?" Han asks Luke, almost exasperated. The box was basically the stuff of legend- after the first Death Star, Luke had made it his business to ensure that there was some form of first aid in all of the pilots' cockpits. There was supposed to be one at the entrance of the Falcon, as well as a few dotted around the many gangways of the ship, but Han, being his usual self, had gotten rid of all of them, claiming that he and Chewie were all the first aid they needed. Or so they both claimed.

"Yes, and this wound is proof that you need some on this piece of junk. Lucky I bring one with me wherever I go, huh?" Luke answers, only half paying attention to Han's movements. After a while of digging in the box, Luke finds what he needs, and sets to cleaning out the wound: he's clearly practiced this many times on the base, because by the time he's finished, Han's blaster wound smells only of antiseptic, and is a much healthier, skin toned hue. It's also been expertly stitched up, and sits there currently looking considerably less severe.

"Not bad, not bad," Han nods, impressed at Luke's skill. "Remind me again why you didn't work in the med wing?"

"I'd miss fighting too much," Luke replies, bashful. "This sort of stuff- getting in fights, being on the frontline of battle- is what I'm good at."

Han smiles quickly, almost a smirk, in understanding. It's why most people, especially pilots, sign up to the Rebellion. They're good at what they do, and not much else. And it's definitely reassuring to be on their side.

For a moment, Han and Luke are there together, in companionable silence and mutual respect and understanding. But they're flying through space, in a famous Rebellion ship, very close to an Empire base. So the Empire decides to tell them that their presence is unwanted the only way they know how: by trying to kill them.

"What the fuck-!" Han yells at the loud **BANG** that was just heard at the back end of the Falcon. A quick look at the sensors- "We're in Empire airspace, we need to go right now! Chewie! Go man the weapons, fire back-"

"Han, calm down. We can outrun them," Luke suggests, trying to keep his voice composed to contrast with his own rising sense of panic. "There's a reason you made the Kessel Run in 12 parsecs. You're one of the best around. You're fast. You can get us out of here, alright?"

Han just nods, distracted. "You need a copilot?" Luke asks him. As Han shakes his head, Luke stands, picking up the first aid box before the moment seizes him. "You can do this," Luke mumbles, before taking all of his courage and kissing Han on the cheek before running back to his room, face ablaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.  
> Twitter: tylershaethens  
> Tumblr: macabrekids


	2. pt 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> So after a few days, here's the second (and final) instalment of this little fic.  
> Uhh i'm not sure how good this is, i haven't proof read either chapter whatsoever so if you spot any mistakes, please tell me- they are entirely my own.  
> Well, without further ado, enjoy!

Five minutes later, Luke, sitting on his bed, feels the ship jump to hyperspace. It comes after a tense wait while only being able to hear the fight that had ensued after a couple of TIE fighters had spotted the Falcon. 

Of course, he could have moved. Could've gone and watched, could've helped. Han needed a copilot; Chewie was manning the weapons down below. But Luke had fucked any chance of him going near Han again up completely. Cliché though it was, he couldn't believe he'd been so stupid. He wasn't even sure that Han had noticed his lips briefly pressed against his cheek, but that didn't matter- Luke knew there would be no way he'd be able to go near Han again without his own cheeks becoming bright red. And from there, Han would ask what was wrong, and he'd manage to get it out of Luke, of course he would. And as soon as Luke told Han, he'd flip out. Although he was very aware that Han was a "freewheeling bisexual" (Han's own words, ones that he'd chosen during his nonchalant coming out to Luke and Leia), that didn't mean that he wanted anything to do with Luke. Which was a shame, really, considering that Luke was infatuated (to put it lightly) with Han.

Really, kissing his cheek was a dream come true. Shame that the friendship was sure to be over in the next couple of hours, along with any chance of a relationship, Han's involvement in the Rebellion (and therefore Luke's as well, seeing as if Han left the Rebellion, Leia would kill him), and most likely any prospect of becoming a Jedi. 

All that collapsed, with just a kiss on the cheek.

And with that, Luke falls into a fretful sleep.

 

A few hours later, Luke wakes up with a jolt. The ship is dead still, almost completely silent save for the constant background noise that all ships, not least the legendary Millennium Falcon, offer their passengers. He can tell that they've landed, most likely on some distant planet, far out of the Empire's deathly clutches. Protocols dictate that they'd be staying overnight- that's all Luke would have to go on. Not like he'd be able to go and talk to Han. 

It takes about an hour for his stubborn resolve to break, however. Luke... Needs to know what's going on, that's all. Just needs to make sure he knows what's happening, so that he can give all the required information to Leia at the inevitably monstrous debrief that they'd all have to go through when they got back to the base. That's it, that's 100% it. Luke swears.

So he slowly creeps out of his bedroom, wincing at the noise that echoes through the gangways of the Falcon as the door closes behind him. For a few minutes, Luke is distracted, wandering around the ship as he desperately hopes for there to be a solution. Just in case, though, he takes his surroundings in, because this may be the last time he is ever aboard the Millennium Falcon. 

As though coming out of a reverie, Luke blinks suddenly before walking slightly faster. He needs to look for Chewie or Han. Just to find out what's happening, and whether he needs to do anything. When he realises neither of them are onboard, he goes to the door and steps outside. The sight Luke is met with is gorgeous; the planet is covered in lush green grass, the sky a brilliant shade of blue. The air smells fresh and clean, and Luke breathes it in to try and calm the nerves that have suddenly materialised, clawing at his heart and ribs. It doesn't work that well, but, he supposes, at least he tried.

After a short walk around the Falcon's perimeter, Luke finds Han. For a second he's taken aback- this may very well be the first time he's seen Han shirtless. It's impressive to say the least. All the sitting down Han would have done as a smuggler and pilot has clearly not affected his figure; his torso is chiselled and actually quite toned. For a man who would strike Luke as lazy, his muscles were amazing, honestly. 

Okay, so Luke may have been distracted for more than a second. More like a minute. But whatever. He shakes his head, starts preparing himself for the end of a friendship, and walks over to him.

As he approaches, Han looks up. "Oh, hey Luke," he says casually, shielding his eyes from the sun with his eyes and squinting up at Luke. 

"Hi, Han. Where are we?" Luke asks in reply. Looking around, he notices that the environment is largely the same as far as his eyes can see, save for an oasis just a few metres away from the two.

"No idea, but I'll be flying us back tomorrow morning. That alright?" 

"Yeah, that's fine," Luke nods, glancing over at him to find Han staring at him. The two lock eyes, and Luke quickly looks away, feeling his face grow warm. 

"Do you actually like me?" Han asks him abruptly. The question takes Luke by surprise, and he splutters for a second, his eyes wide.

"W-what?" He replies nervously, moving to wipe his suddenly sweaty palms on his trousers.

"Well, you've blushed whenever we've been in a room together for two months, you took that question in a romantic sense rather than a platonic one, plus you kissed my cheek earlier then ran away." At this, Han smirks and looks away, and Luke can almost hear his internal laughter. 

"I..." Luke trails off, unsure how to answer. He could tell the truth, but where would that lead him and their friendship? He honestly had no idea. But as he thought about it, his nerves slowly began to settle. It seemed very evident that Han knew Luke's feelings, especially if what he'd said was true. Had he really blushed every time they'd been in a room together lately? If he had, he'd been considerably more obvious than he'd thought.

Back to the more pressing matter, though.

Luke takes a deep breath, braces himself for a bad reaction just in case. Looks away from Han, down at the floor. Nods. Tenses up slightly while waiting for Han's reaction.

"Well, kriffing finally," Han finally sighs. "You do realise that I literally feel the same, don't you, Luke." It's not said like a question, more like a bold statement that had been prepared in his head before being uttered aloud. Still, the moment feels completely unscripted, emotions running wild and unpredictable. The air is still, in disbelief that Luke's feelings were reciprocated. 

Luke is unsure how long he sits there, still in shock. Time feels like it passes all around, the very planet itself around them ageing rapidly with every fleeting second. But he and Han seem to be frozen in the moment, neither of them moving. It's weird, but strangely beautiful. They stay like this for a while, Han on the floor staring up at Luke, Luke just looking at his feet with a surprised expression etched onto his face. Han doesn't want to break the moment, but he decides that it's probably best to do so. Luke would be fully capable of standing stock still for hours, so Han pushes himself up off of the ground before sighing quietly.

"Guess I'll be making the first move, then," Han mutters, moving closer to Luke. Cupping Luke's cheek in his hand, he steps in, keeping his eyes open until the last second so that he could pull back if Luke felt uncomfortable. When Luke doesn't react, Han leans further forward, slowly, carefully pressing his lips against Luke's. The two stand there for a second before Luke is kissing back, arms sliding up around the back of his neck as Han's arms move to his waist and they're kissing properly now, something they've both wanted for so long without the other knowing. 

If time wasn't frozen before, it is now: Han and Luke stand there, in a field, stuck in the moment and kissing. At some point one of them had started smiling; they weren't really kissing now, per se, more just standing there with their lips pressed together, both of them grinning as though their lives depended on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! It got GAY!  
> (I wasn't sure how i wanted to end it so i just left it where i did)  
> Twitter: tylershaethens  
> Tumblr: macabrekids

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are much appreciated and make me happy.  
> Tumblr: macabrekids.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: tylershaethens


End file.
